


You Caught the Light

by carpebagel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindness, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpebagel/pseuds/carpebagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of wondering, Levi finally works up the courage to ask Eren - has he ever wondered what he looks like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Caught the Light

They’re having a picnic, spread out under the afternoon sun beside a tree. It’s a little dirty, much to Levi’s chagrin, but he’ll manage (especially with Eren by his side).

Eren fiddles idly with his walking stick, poking it around the area before jabbing Levi in the side. When Levi makes a sound of protest Eren only laughs. He searches for his boyfriend’s hand among the picnic blanket and latches on to it, scooting closer to his side. Eren nestles his head in Levi’s neck and savors the moment.

He imagines his surrounding as lush and green, rolling hills with grass that sways gently in the wind. The tree above him is tall with branches long enough to cover him almost completely in shade. He smiles inwardly as he pictures Levi sitting beside him.

“Have you ever wondered what I look like?” Levi asks. Eren turns towards Levi. There's a pause.

“Yes,” Eren says. “Every day.”

Levi doesn’t know what to say to this. After several months of dating, he’s never asked Eren about his blindness. It’s not that he isn’t curious – because he is, really – but he’s afraid of offending him. Eren’s feelings mean so much to him, and he isn’t sure how Eren would react to such a personal question.

He can’t tell if Eren’s answer is good or bad.

Eren's world is dark, filled with shades of grey with fleeting traces of white whenever he looks up. He can see the outlines in a dim grayscale, but never much more than that. People’s faces are lost in his eyes, and they have been ever since he had scarlet fever when he was young. He’s okay with it. He just wishes he could see Levi’s face.

“Eren, what are you – “ Levi starts, but before he can finish, Eren places a finger on Levi’s lips and cups the rest of his face with his remaining fingers. He moves his hand gently over the curve of his jaw, the jut of his chin, and the small of his neck. He places his palm squarely on Levi’s face, right on top of his nose. Through his fingers, Levi can see that Eren is smiling – and he can’t help but smile, too.

Eren moves his hand down Levi’s shoulders, searching for his hands. When he reaches them, he holds them, lifting them to his face. His gaze casts downwards (not that it matters, exactly) and he kisses Levi’s hands. 

“You’re beautiful,” Eren says, “absolutely beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't even finished the series I'm only on episode 15 but reading Ereri fics is all I do nowadays I couldn't help it)


End file.
